Pétalos de Primavera
by Namy Yutaka Takanori
Summary: Una joven de un pequeño pueblo de Japón, debe ir a vivir a Tokio con su madre, en aquel lugar conocerá personas que en un tiempo se irán haciéndose sus amigos y también su vida cambiara por completo, vivirá muchas experiencias con sus amigos entre ellos esta ruki, kai, uruha, reita, aoi entre otros.
1. otra vida

_**Notas:**_ **este es mi primer fic y bueno me atreví a subirlo para compartirlo con ustedes, y saber su opinión, el fic es de la banda The Gazette y aparte de los cinco integrantes de la banda hay otros inventados por mí y también salen algunos/as amigos/as que quisieron ser parte de mi historia amm bueno ojala les guste y después de leerlo puedan dejar su opinión. Subiré un nuevo capítulo todos los lunes si es posible.**

_**Pétalos de Primavera. **_

Al despertar me di cuenta que ya era hora para ir a la escuela, es más estaba atrasada y mi despertador no había sonado, me levante muy a prisa, me vestí, me lave muy rápido y baje para comer algo y salir, pero al bajar vi que no había nada para comer y mi madre no estaba, pero en el refrigerador había una nota:

"hija perdón por irme tan temprano, pero hoy tengo trabajo temprano y no puedo llegar tarde ya que es el primer día de trabajo, en la mesa te deje dinero para que te compres algo para desayunar y también para almorzar en el colegio, perdón en la tarde llegare con mercadería y te deseo suerte en tu primer día de clases, esfuérzate mucho.

de tu madre que te ama mucho.

Pd: no llegues tarde."

Neee no había nada y yo moría de hambre ¿Cómo es posible que en casa no haya nada para comer? Neee... Bueno nos habíamos mudado recién ayer a esta casa y no tuvimos tiempo para nada más que acomodar las cosas y descansar después de un largo viaje.

Ustedes se preguntaran porque nos mudamos y como tan luego sin conocer a nadie ya tengo colegio nuevo, bueno la explicación es simple, mi madre por ser una de las mejores en su trabajo la transfirieron aquí a Tokio, y como ella está a cargo mío y aun soy menor de edad tuve que venirme con ella, mi mama tiene muchos contactos en el mundo y bueno gracias a eso y a una amiga de ella tengo colegio nuevo. Según lo que mi madre me dijo el colegio queda cerca a no más de 20 minutos de aquí caminando y como es de suponerse no conozco a nadie de estos lugares, neee ya me salí de la historia.

Bueno, al ver la nota solo suspire y me preguntaba a mí misma como demonios iba a llegar a la escuela si no sabía dónde estaba! neee mi madre es tan despistada para algunas cosa.

Cuando ya me dirigía a mi cuarto rendida por la despreocupación de mi madre suena el timbre de la casa, alguien estaba en la puerta.

-Ah? ¿Quién podría ser? ah de seguro es mi mama, por fin se dio cuenta que no sé nada de este lugar- baje rápido los poco peldaños de la escalera que había subido y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Abrí la puerta pensando que era ella y dije:

-Menos mal que te diste cuenta que no sé nada de este lugar- lo dije molesta y sin mirar a mi "supuesta madre".

-he?... ¿perdón?...

Al oír la voz que definitivamente no era de mi mama mire rápidamente a aquella persona y vi a un chico! ¡¿QUE HACIA UN CHICO EN MI PUERTA?! Pensaba y no dije nada solo lo mire y vi que tenía puesto el uniforme de mi colegio, que era casi de mi porte, un poco más alto, rubio, ojos oscuros y unos labios hermosos, él era bueno lindo...

Después de lo que dije me puse roja y avergonzada- Perdón, etto... pensaba que eras mi madre! gomen

-Ah no te preocupes pero jamás pensé que alguien llegaría a confundirme con su madre- se rio suavemente mirándome a los ojos

-amm bueno es que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie aquí y por eso pensaba que era mi madre-estaba más avergonzada que nunca por mi error

-Si hubiera sido tu madre no crees ¿qué hubiera usado la llave para entrar?- lo dijo en un tono algo burlesco

-Ah? etto... Bueno es verdad- baje mi mirada ya no podía mas con la vergüenza pero en ese momento el con su mano derecha toma mi cara y busca mi mirada.

- yo soy Matsumoto Takanori, pero mis amigos me pueden decir ruki- me decía todo sonriendo- viene a llevarte al colegio, mi madre me pidió este favor, para que no tengas tantas dudas, ella, o sea, mi madre es amiga de la tuya y además trabajan juntas, y me pidió el favor de mostrarte el camino a la escuela ya que se supone que no sabes- termino de hablar pero aun así su sonrisa no se iba

Se quedó callado esperando a que le dijera algo, pero yo aún procesaba la información, y aun no entendía mucho que digamos, hasta que reaccione y dije:

-amm etto yo me llamo Misori Shimizu, un gusto en conocerte- juntamos las manos en forma de saludo y no dije nada más, lo demás, las dudas que tenia se las preguntaría más tarde a mi madre.

-Bueno ya vamos, se hace tarde- miro su reloj - bueno, mejor dicho es tarde, trae tus cosas, que tenemos que irnos ya.

Sin decir nada fui a buscar mi bolso, me puse los zapatos, salí y cerré la puerta con llave y ruki de unos pocos movimientos tomo mi bolso en otras palabras me lo quito me tomo la mano y empezó a correr conmigo, camino al colegio.


	2. Nuevos amigos

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic Pétalos de Primavera, perdón por la demora es que estuve ocupada y sin decir más lean, espero les guste:

_**Nuevos amigos:**_

_-Ah ¡espera, vas muy rápido_- le decía ya casi sin respirar

-Si no corremos rápido llegaremos muy tarde! Después tendrás tiempo para descansar

-PERO!...

-Vamos si?- en ese momento se volteo a mirarme y aun cansado me regalaba una sonrisa, corrimos por unos minuto más sin que ruki me soltara mi mano, cuando llegamos al colegio aún no habían cerrado las puertas, que bien llegábamos a tiempo.

-ah! Que frio el viento de la mañana! Bien Misori te llevare a la oficina del director para que te diga tu sala y a otras cosas- este chico nunca dejaba de sonreírme, y gracias a eso no me sentía tan nerviosa

Dentro de la oficina del director ruki me dio ánimos y se fue, el director me recibió muy energéticamente y más tarde me llevo a mi sala de clases, me toco el 2 B. El entro primero y dio la noticia que llegaba una compañera nueva, después me hizo un gesto para que entrara y una vez adentro me dijo que me presentara.

-Amm bueno yo soy Misori Shimizu, vengo del pueblo karakura, y por motivos de trabajo de mi madre nos transfirieron aquí em… espero nos llevemos bien, un gusto en conocerlos- hice una reverencia al terminar y al levantarme el director comenzó a hablar sobre mi llegada al curso y en esos momentos vi a Ruki sonriéndome en uno de los puestos.

Oh! Dios que suerte tengo al estar aquí-, pensaba, me sentía aliviada por eso, ya que conocía a Ruki y no estaría sola.

El profesor me ordeno que me sentara y camine a buscar un puesto y en eso Ruki me hizo un gesto con la mano y me indico el puesto que estaba ubicado detrás de él, me senté y me di cuenta que era una ubicación agradable junto a la ventana como a mí me gusta, entraba una refrescante brisa y tenía muy linda vista que daba a un gran y hermoso árbol, me relaje con aquello, pero un papel en mi mesa interrumpió todas mis sensaciones de relajación , era Ruki el me paso la nota, la tome y la leí:

"Que suerte, estamos juntos me da alegría, entonces

Se amos buenos amigos, cuida bien de mi –sonrisa- "

Me alegre demasiado al leerla y en unos minutos le respondí en otro papel y se lo pase:

"Si yo también me alegro, me siento aliviada de estar

Junto a ti, ya que estaba nerviosa de quedar sola, y

Bueno seamos buenos amigos, también cuida bien de mi"

Y así pasaron las primeras horas de colegio, estaba un poco aburrida pero sentí un alivio cuando escuche el timbre de descanso, me iba a dormir en mi puesto pero Ruki se dio vuelta y me pregunto- ¿Tienes hambre? Aquí tenemos un casino así que vallamos a comprar- siempre sonreía al hablarme y eso me hacía sentir bien.

-Bueno...Amm vamos solo deja sacar mi dine…-¡NO! No me di cuenta que el dinero que me dio mi madre lo deje en casa, neee que descuidada por dios!

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?!- se sorprendió por mi cara paralizada.

En esos momentos coloque mi cabeza en la mesa- ah! Dios que tonta y descuidada soy, moriré de hambre!- pensaba y no decía nada y eso hacia preocupar más a Ruki

-Ah oye! ¿Estás bien?!- puso su mano sobre mi hombro, me movió para que reaccionara, y levante mi cabeza, lo mire y le dije-eh! Se me quedo el dinero en mi casa, moriré de hambre- no sé porque pero cuando digo algo triste o cometo un error siempre hago un puchero, y esta vez no fue la excepción y por esto Ruki se rio de mí y me dijo que no era necesario hacer esas expresiones

-Nee! Etto es que lo hago sin querer, es más yo también lo odio ah!- me sonroje demasiado ya que aún no paraba de reír de mí, y cuando ruki me iba a decir algo un chico se acercó y le hablo.

-Hola! Ruki ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y no nos vas a presentar a esta señorita?- hablaba mirándome

-A bueno, mira Misori él es Shiroyama Yuu pero todos les dicen Aoi- se acercó a mi oído y me dijo-*ten cuidado es un poco pervertido*- volvió a su postura normal y siguió hablando-Aoi córrete- con su brazo lo movió para un lado y estiro su mano indicando a una persona que estaba durmiendo en la mesa y me dijo-Él es Suzuki Akira pero puedes decirle Reita tiene una personalidad fría pero aun así es muy buena persona mmm… mira el que está en la puerta del salón con esa chica es Takashima Kouyou, le decimos Uruha y ¿dónde está? Am, ah! El que está detrás de ti es Tanabe Yutaka per…- una voz interrumpe a Ruki.

-Me puedes decir Kai-me volteo a ver y en aquel momento mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y no podía despegar mi mirada de él, era alto de ojos oscuros, cabello entre corto y largo y de color negro- puedes decirme Kai- repitió lo dicho y me regalo una sonrisa que sentía que en ese momento me iba a desmayar, el calor invadía mi cara, me puse roja pero ¿Por qué? Si el solo me hablo ah! No entendía lo rápido de mi kokoro, en realidad no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba.

-Bueno Misori vamos a comer, y no te preocupes, por este día yo te alimento- Ruki me tomo el brazo e hizo que me parara de mi asiento, yo aún me sentía extraña, pero más calmada ya que gracias a Takanori pude despegar mi mirada de kai, caminamos en dirección al casino y en eso nos detiene Aoi poniendo sus manos en nuestros hombros.

-Oye ruki! No te dejes a la chica nueva solo para ti amm Misori vamos a desayunar, yo invito- sonreía como niño chico

-etto… es que…

-jajaja no te preocupes, Ruki no se molestara ¿cierto?

-yo solo quiero comer, vamos luego o no alcanzaremos- avanzo solo adelante y Aoi y yo lo seguíamos atrás mientras que el me preguntaba muchas cosas.

-¿y por qué te viniste a este colegio?, de donde eras antes?- hablamos todo el camino hacia el comedor (casino), me hacía varias preguntas yo le respondía y ruki solo avanzaba callado al comedor al parecer si tenía hambre por lo rápido que iba.

Al llegar al lugar Takanori se me acerco y me pregunto qué quería para comer y en eso Aoi le reclama diciéndole que el seria el que me iba a comprar el desayuno y hay empezaron a discutir por quien sería el que lo compraría, esa situación no me daba más que risa ya que parecían dos niños pequeños discutiendo por algo "sin importancia".

-Oye Ruki! Yo dije que le compraría el desayuno!

-si pero yo fui el primero-todo lo decía con tono desafiante

-ah! Eres un egoísta! Enano idiota otro día lo haces tú ya que yo quiero ahora!- Aoi enserio parecía el más inmaduro y niño chico de aquella inusual discusión

-AHH! Ya me rindo contigo has lo que quieras pony egoísta

-¡¿Qué?! No soy egoísta y no me digas pony y amm tu eres… eres un enano si eso! Un enano que siempre se preocupa por su cabello, ay que me lo tengo que peinar, que me lo tengo que alisar, que me lo tengo que pintar blablablá- Aoi hacia unos gestos increíblemente graciosos y ruki lo miraba todo serio, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más la risa de tonta esta discusión.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! TU ERES…- interrumpí a ruki con mi risa, enserio ya no aguantaba más hasta me corrían lagrimas por los ojos de tanta risa y los músculos de mi estómago dolían.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Ruki pregunto un poco serio, bueno tratando de hacerse el serio.

-es…es... Es que neee! Gomen es que sus caras son tan graciosas!-pude calmarme un poco de reírme y en eso los dos me miraban con cara de ¿Qué hicimos? Y de sorprendidos.

-ves Ruki yo te dije que tu cara es rara y hace que la gente se ría de ti- su burlaba de él indicándole la cara con su dedo.

-aah ya CALLATE AOI! Mejor iré a comprar-dio media vuelta y se fue a comprar.

Yo ya estaba a punto de parar de reír pero al mirar a Aoi me dio más risa ya que él también se reía, los dos estuvimos riendo y ya ni sabíamos el porqué de la risa solo nos reíamos.

-ya…. ya Misori paremos neee! No puedo parar de reír!

-neee! Yo… yo tampoco jajaja-en ese momento vi como un chico alto de pelo rubio se acerca por detrás de Aoi y con tono muy serio le dice:

-Aoi tu risa es molesta ya cállate!- ¿Quién era el?¿ Lo había visto antes o no? Solo reconocía su cabello rubio alborotado, pero ¿Dónde lo había visto? No podía recordar

-ah! Reita te molesta todo, eres un amargado!

Reita! Así él era el chico que ruki me mostro durmiendo en su puesto, en esos momentos no le había visto la cara por eso no lo reconocía.

Reita me miro de manera indiferentemente, bostezo, y le volvió a hablar de nuevo a Aoi – dame dinero, tengo hambre- seguía con tono serio, el parecía que vivía en su mundo y no le importaba nada más.

-¿me viste cara de banco acaso?, para ti no tengo dinero ahhh ya – suspiro- ahora si Misori! Vamos a comprar.

- ya no te molestes en eso Aoi, toma-Ruki me dio un pan de melón grande que se veía exquisito y un jugo de frutas- yo gane ves! Como siempre-se burlaba de Aoi- Misori como no me dijiste que querías te compre eso, come esta rico y no es necesario que me devuelvas el dinero ¿bueno?- Takanori volvió a sonreír después de mucho rato.

-RUKI ESTO ES INJUSTO!- se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio a ruki, reita se aprovechó de la situación y le dijo a Aoi, ahora ya tienes dinero para mí.

-Vamos Aoi alimenta a reita, no que querías comprarle el desayuno a alguien hoy?- se burló de él y empezó a caminar- vamos Misori –hablándome- no creo que te quieras quedar con este par de idiotas.- yo lo seguí quedando reita y aoi en el casino.

Volvimos al salón de clase, me senté en mi puesto y ruki en el suyo y empezamos a comer, el pan estaba realmente delicioso y junto al jugo sentía que los sabores me bailaban en la boca, el comía lo mismo que yo pero sin jugo.

-¿y te agradaron?- se giró y me miro.

-¿ah?- no sabía de qué hablaba ya que estaba tan emocionada comiendo, lo se lo se soy una glotona

-Aoi y Reita, ¿te agradaron?

-SI! Me cayeron muy bien mmm aunque reita es un poco frio

-jajaja si solo al principio-sonrió- solo aprende a conocerlo.

-sí y amm ¿todos ustedes son muy buenos amigos?

-si nos conocemos hace muchos años y somos amigos desde pequeños, uruha y kai los conocimos recién en esta escuela y desde ese momento los 5 hemos sido muy unidos.

-woh! Que genial encontré increíble lo que me decía, estos chicos bueno con los que había hablado hasta ahora eran geniales! Todos con personalidad única, quería conocer más de todos ellos-Que genial que sean tan unidos, me alegro mucho- le sonreía a ruki y el también a mí.

-también tenemos una banda-un chico se nos acercó, era uruha, el ultimo que me faltaba por conocer bueno hablar- tenemos una banda llamada Gazette-¿Qué tenían una banda? Woh cada vez estos chicos me impresionaban más, aun no podía creer lo que me decía.

-ah bueno si, se me olvido decirte eso de nosotros, aunque aún somos una banda de… por decirlo así, de garaje-ruki se rio al decir esto- y oye uruha! Esta señorita es Misori, faltabas solo tú de hablar con ella.

-sí, eso parece- me miro y me dijo- un gusto Misori.

En lo que quedaba del recreo converse mucho con Uruha y Ruki, después se nos unieron Aoi y reita, estuvimos los 5 conversando muy amistosamente hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre para volver a clase.


	3. Un gran comienzo

TERCER CAPITULO me demore mucho creo gomen, pero ya está ojala les guste:

Nuestra segunda clase fue educación física y yo no sabía, ya que había llegado recién hoy. Todos mis compañeros se fueron a cambiar y Ruki Dijo que hablara con la profesora y le dijera mi situación, pero ella se acercó antes a mí.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres la alumna nueva cierto?

-Am sí, soy yo, me llamo misori Shimizu, un gusto en conocerla profesora am etto….

- Misaki hatake, un gusto Misori y por lo que veo no tienes buzo para educación física-me miraba muy pensativa- bueno por hoy solo mira la clase y trata de traer buzo la otra clase ¿bueno?, ya estaremos en la cancha -se fue dejándome sola en el salón-.

Guarde mis cosas y Salí del salón muy tranquila, y pensaba que este año, bueno, lo que quedaba del año iba a ser muy entretenido junto a Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Reita y Kai…. ¿Kai? –Ah que me pasaba cuando pensaba en el mi cara se llena de calor ¡Nee! ¿Qué me pasa? – Pare y me dirigí a una ventana cerca de mí, apoyo mis brazos en ella y mire hacia afuera, me perdí en mis pensamientos en esos momentos, apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos, y sin querer de apoco cerré los ojos.

-Oye! Te encuentras bien? – la voz de una chica interrumpió mis pensamientos, me voltee a verla y ella era de pelo largo muy largo le llegaba a la cintura, ondulado, ojos cafés claro con manchitas negras, y grandes, su piel era clara y más alta que yo, ella era muy linda y al parecer no era japonesa, me miraba como esperando una respuesta y se la di.

-Si etto… estoy bien – Sonreí para que no se preocupara más.

-Qué alivio, am oye tu eres la niña nueva de la clase ¿cierto? M… Miso… Misori? ¿Verdad?

-Ah. Eh si yo soy misori – hice una referencia- un gusto en conocerte em bueno no sé cómo te llamas… Gomen.

-Woh eso si que es extraño –serio- yo soy Lelia Cautivo y si responderé a lo que piensas, no soy de Japón, soy chilena y hace 3 años que vivo aquí en Tokio –tomo mis manos y sonriendo me dijo- un gusto en conocerte Misori seamos buenas amigas ¿bueno?

En aquel momento solo pude sonreír y asentir con mi cabeza, ya que la alegría se apoderaba de mí, Lelia me tomo la mano y me dijo que bajáramos a la cancha y que la viera hacer deporte, al decirme eso ella solo reía, sin duda ella era muy amistosa y además de linda.

Bajamos y yo me senté en el pasto mirando la clase, después volvimos a clases y así pasaron las horas en el colegio, almorzamos y Aoi también pelio con Ruki y esta vez Ruki también gano, conversábamos nos reíamos y todo hasta llegar la hora de salida, al fin. En eso me di cuenta de que Lelia siempre estaba rodeada de gente, sin duda ella era popular, me quise ir a despedir de ella pero preferí no hacerlo ya que se veía muy ocupada, así Salí del salón llegue a mi casillero, me cambie los zapatos y Salí.

Iba caminando cuando alguien me paro tomándome la mano. –Oye! Acaso te querías ir sola? – Era Ruki y sonaba molesto, se paró en frente de mí y esperaba que yo hablara.

- Bueno es que am, andaba despistada Gomen, y no quiero molestarte... no quiero ser una molestia.- solo baje la mirada, me sentía mal y no sabía porque.

-Suspiro- no eres una molestia y ya vamos Baka! – Tomo mi bolso nuevamente y así terminaba mi primer día de clase.

En la entrada de mi casa Matsumoto se despidió de mí y se fue, yo entre y vi que mi madre aún no había llegado, subí a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa, baje y empecé a ordenar las cosas, sacar objetos de las cajas barrer, limpiar etc…

Al terminar por el cansancio me fije que ya eran las 7 de la tarde, me fui a bañar, me puse pijama, baje y me puse a ver televisión esperando a mi madre. Nose cuanto tiempo había pasado pero me quede dormida con la televisión prendida.

-Misori, hija despierta – alguien me movía y me sacaba de mi sueño, abrí los ojos y vi que era mi madre y ya estaba oscuro, sin duda era tarde.

-Hola madre – me senté en el sillón con mucha flojera - ¿Qué hora es? – bostezando y votando una lagrima de los ojitos.

-Son las 9:30, te quedaste dormida pequeña, y veo que ordenaste la casa – me sonreía- muchas gracias, y am ahora ayúdame que vamos a cenar. Debes tener mucha hambre ya que te suena el estómago – en eso sonó mi estómago y me avergoncé un poco, pero de inmediato me pare y le ayude a mi madre para por fin comer.

Ya sentada en la mesa para comer, mi madre me hablaba de su trabajo y se veía muy feliz, eso me alegro mucho. Y después de unos minutos de hablar de aquello mi madre me pregunto por mi día.

-y mi pequeña, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

-Fue bueno-sonreí-aunque en la mañana un chico llamado Takanori Matsumoto me vino a recoger para ir a la escuela.

-Ah ese chico, él es el hijo de mi compañera de trabajo y yo le pedí ese favor a ella para que su hijo viniese a buscarte y que bueno que así fue me alegro.

-Y el cómo supo donde vivo?

-Bueno su madre le dijo. ¿Y qué tal el chico? – me miro como en un interrogatorio.

-Es muy simpático! – le sonreí mientras le hablaba.

-Mm con que simpático? Nada más?`- en su rostro apareció una risa malvada

-em. Si por- Nee! Madre, no pienses mal- mi madre se largó a reír.

-Jajaja perdón, pero según lo que escuche ese chico es muy guapo, pero bueno dejémoslo así nomas, ahora ven a dormir que tendrás sueño mañana.

Subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me recosté encima de mi cama, mirando el techo con la mente en blanco, y de un momento a otro me quede dormida.


	4. Llamadas,llamadas¿Nuevo sentimiento?

_**Hola aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo! Si me demore mucho, perdón, la verdad es que me da flojera escribir en el pc, bueno pero aquí esta, tratare de actualizar más seguido se los prometo!**_

_**Dejen sus opiniones y gracias a todos los que han comentado.**_

_**Bueno disfruten**_

Toctoc… Mi madre golpeo la puerta y entro, y con unos movimientos despertándome.

-Hija alístate, tienes que ir al colegio.

-Si…. –Me di vuelta y puse la cabeza en mi almohada- ya me levantare…. Que te valla bien en el trabajo…. –mi voz apenas se escuchaba, mi madre acaricio mi cabeza y se fue dándome suerte para el día.

No me levante, me quede dormida ya que me sentía demasiado cansada, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta me despertó, aun dormida baje las escaleras, bostezando abrí la puerta.

-Misori? – Era ruki el que estaba ahí, y al verlo desperté tan rápidamente como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, lo quede mirando sorprendida después mire mis fachas y le cerré la puerta en la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza y mi descuido!

-O…. Oye! Misori te encuentras bien?! –Ruki me hablaba detrás de la puerta.

-Que haces aquí? –Ya no aguantaba más con esta vergüenza, lo único que quería era ir a mi pieza y encerrarme hay por diez mil años, ya que no sabía cómo volver a ver a ruki a los ojos por este descuido.

-Eh! Te vine a buscar? Pero veo que no estas lista- se rio de mí.

-Ah! No te rías! Y me voy a demorar ha si que vete! – solo quería que se fuera ya que no me atrevía a volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-No me iré, así que apúrate o si no yo entro a buscarte.

-Ah! Estás loco yo no te deja- Ruki me interrumpió.

-Te doy 5 minutos, si en estos 5 minutos no sales lista, yo entro a buscarte!

-Pe…. Pero!

-Ya estoy contando el tiempo.

Sin pensarlo corrí a mi pieza, me vestí demasiado rápido, no sé cómo lo hice pero lo logre, fui corriendo al baño, me lave, me peine lo que más pude baje las escaleras tome mi bolso, tome el dinero para el almuerzo, lo guarde tome las llaves me puse los zapatos iba a salir pero las luces aún estaban encendidas, así que tuve que ir a apagarlas.

-10… 9… 8… 7… 6…. 5 –Ruki contaba, y yo cada vez me apuraba más, alcance a apagar la última luz y Salí, demasiado apurada, con mi bolso entre mis dedos.

-3… 2… y –Ruki contaba.

-Ya estoy lista! – Salí muy agitada, demasiado diría yo –ya…- tomaba aire muy rápidamente y apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas-ya ruki estoy lista…

-eres rápida- mirando su reloj-ah y te creíste eso de que entraría a tu casa a buscarte?- se comenzó a reír.

-Pues sí! O acaso era mentira-le lance una mirada muy seria

-jajaja no seas baka, jamás entraría así a la casa de alguien- levanto su mano derecha y la dejo caer suavemente en mi cabeza y dio unas palmadas en ella-vamos y mmm no le diré a nadie de cómo me recibiste hoy- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo le iba a reclamar por lo que dijo ya que me dio vergüenza pero el voleo y sonrió-vamos pequeña- lo que hizo que mi enojo o molestia se retiraran.

Cuando llegamos al salón de clase los que estaban adentro nos saludaron

-Hola ruki, hola Misori, ¿se vinieron juntos?- hablo uruha

-ahhh hola, pues si- ruki se sentó en su puesto y yo en el mío, así pasaron las horas de clases, aburridas como siempre, en algunas clases me quede dormida pero el profesor en turno siempre me llamaban la atención lo que hacía que todos se rieran y yo me avergonzara.

Llego la hora de almuerzo, nosotros estábamos en la fila para comprar y en eso mi celular suena y conteste

-Bueno?- saliéndome de la fila

-Misori!-la persona con quien hablaba me grito muy fuerte lo cual hizo que alejara el teléfono de mi oído.

-ah! Que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? Y ¿quién eres?

-ya no te acuerdas de mi soy yo Amaya! Nee eres malas unos días lejos y ya me olvidas.

-Nee Amaya perdón ¿Cómo estás? Nee como gritaste no te reconocí tu voz… y para que no digas no, no mire quien me llamaba en la pantalla, solo conteste.

-ya, ya no importa, y como estas?- su ánimo cambio repentinamente.

-oye yo pregunte primero-le dije

-enserio? Jejeje perdón y aah FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- volvió a gritarme

-ah!?- le dije un tanto confusa

-estas de cumpleaños no? – Se río- no me digas que lo olvidaste igual que siempre?

-etto… bueno, yo, es que amm neee bueno si se me olvido- reí- bueno gracias.

-te quiero y ahora me tengo que ir bye! No me olvides!- me colgó y yo ni alcanza a responderle neee las conversaciones con ella son siempre tan raras.

Guarde mi teléfono, suspire por aquella loca conversación con mi amiga Amaya, ella es del pueblo donde vivía antes y ella siempre me acuerda de fechas importantes, con lo olvidadiza que soy con eso necesitaba alguien que me las recordara

-Misori te encuentras bien?- mire a la persona que se me acerco y vi a kai! Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido pero porque? Porque? Neee.

-etto em … si estoy bi… bien- mierda mis palabras no salen de mi boca, estaba muy nerviosa, y mis mejillas comenzaron a traicionarme, se ruborizaron por completo.

-Estas roja- pone su mano en mi frente lo que hizo que mi piel se erizara- estas enferma? Deberías ir a la enfermería para que descanses.

-em! Etto- no sabía que responderle, hasta que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- si eso, estoy enferma, perdón tengo que irme- Salí corriendo de allí dejando a kai confundido

Corrí, me aleje del comedor hasta llegar detrás de la escuela, junto al gran árbol que se veía desde la ventana de mi puesto y me puse a pensar*neee ¿Por qué hice eso? Ahh que tonta soy nee kai debería estar extrañado por mi actitud… Misori baka!* me dije a mi misma, suspire-será que me gusta Tanabe? Al decir esto con voz muy baja mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa que ya sentía que el desgraciado se saldría de mi pecho, me senté junto al árbol y cerré mis ojos tratando de despejarme pero de un momento a otro me quede dormida.

Al abrir mis ojos vi a ruki frente de mí que me miraba un poco preocupado

-oye Misori estas bien? Que te paso? Porque estás aquí?- pregunto ruki

-eh bueno me quede dormida- hablaba con poca voz ya que recién despertaba

-eso ya lo sé pero ¿Por qué aquí? – muevo mi vista y veo que aoi y kai también estaban en el lugar, al ver a Tanabe mi corazón nuevamente comienza a palpitar velozmente

- estoy bien, no se preocupen- me puse de pie y trataba de no mirar a kai

- pero kai nos dijo que te fuiste del comedor diciendo que estabas enferma, te fuimos a ver a la enfermería y no estabas- aoi se acercó a mí, esto parecía un interrogatorio del cual me quería liberar

-estoy bien enserio no se preocupen por- mi teléfono sonó lo que hizo que callara mis palabras, lo tome y conteste

-bueno?- me sentía más aliviada ya que con esto me liberaba temporalmente del interrogatorio

-hija, puedes llegar temprano a casa hoy?- era mi madre.

-eh si y porque?

-solo llega temprano, bueno eso era cuídate

-emm bueno adiós- colgué el teléfono y lo guarde, los chicos parecían no haberle tomado atención a la llamada y se veían serios, estaban esperando mi respuesta.

-entonces Misori porque saliste corriendo o es que la cara de kai te asusto?- aoi se rio por lo que el mismo decía mientras que kai solo sonreía por lo dicho.

-etto bueno no es eso mm… solo quería tomar aire, en el comedor había mucha gente y yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso, perdón si los hice preocuparse- hice una reverencia y los mire para ver si me habían creído

-estas segura, solo es eso?- ruki parecía no creerme

-si es solo eso- sonreí sin ganas

-bueno si es solo eso está bien!- aoi puso sus brazos en su cabeza- para la próxima avísanos- al terminar de hablar suena su teléfono-eh perdón, chico esto es importante bye!- contesto alejándose de nosotros.

-entonces estas bien, que alivio pensé que hice algo que te molesto-kai sonrió y eso me puso más nerviosa, encontraba que la sonrisa de él era la más linda que había visto en la vida.

-almorzaste?-eso lo pregunto ruki

-eh no- le dije con mis manos en el estómago, ya que me crujía.

-ten-me dio un pan- lo compre, ya que sabía que no comiste

-em pero aun puedo ir a comer- en eso justo sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases

-segura? Yo creo que no, mejor comete el pan antes de entrar a la sala-ruki dio media vuelta y se marchó, kai me miro y me dijo

-debes comer, aliméntate bien para que no te enfermes- sonrió- vamos?- yo abrí mi pan y nos fuimos al salón de clase

El resto delia pasó muy rápido, entre llamadas que recibía en el recreo y mensajes de textos en las clases, todos de feliz cumpleaños y blablablá, la verdad es que a mí me dan igual estas fechas pero bueno, los chicos al ver que pasaba viendo mi celular se extrañaron

-Eres una persona solicitada Misori-decía aoi- acaso es un pretendiente- sonrió pervertida mente

-ya déjala aoi, no te metas en vidas ajenas- le dijo uruha, con las manos en los bolsillos

-no es eso… es que amm-no quise decir lo de mi cumpleaños ya que no me gusta que me feliciten

-no es necesario que te expliques, es tu vida y a mí no me interesa- dijo reita muy fríamente, lo que hizo incomodarme

-ahh! Reita eres un pesado y amargado!- le reclamo aoi por su actitud

-ya chicos no peleen- aparece kai haciendo que la discusión parara

-ya me iré- dijo uruha levantándose de su asiento- antes de que estos idiotas peleen

-Bueno yo también-dijo kai y lo siguió aoi despidiéndose.

-ruki vas a ir a mi casa hoy?- pregunto reita ya en la puerta del salón

-em bueno reita, se me había olvidado- dijo ruki algo confundido

-vas o no?-reita parecía no escucharlo

-es que bueno Misori-supe al tiro de lo que se refería ruki y lo interrumpí

-no te preocupes por mi ruki-sonreí- yo tengo cosas que hacer y además ya me sé el camino a casa- tome mis cosas y antes de que el me dijera algo Salí -adiós nos vemos-Salí un poco rápido ya que no quería que ellos se enteraran de mi cumpleaños, iba caminando cuando me encontré con Lelia en el pasillo y milagrosamente ella estaba sola

-hola Misori-me saludo muy energéticamente

-am hola ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte un poco apurada

Bien hoy no pude hablar contigo ya que la gente no me-la interrumpí ya que me debía ir rápido

-etto perdón pero no puedo seguir hablando, tengo algo que hacer, hablamos mañana bueno?-en eso sonó mi celular, por dios esto ya aburría

-alo?

-feliz cumpleaños miso-chan- me di cuenta por su voz que era Souske, un amigo al igual que Amaya

-gracias- al oírlo una sonrisa sale di mi rostro- pero no es necesario que me felicites por mi cumpleaños, ya sabes-En eso Lelia me mira con curiosidad

-jajaja no digas eso, bueno te tengo que cortar, que lo pases bien, bye

-bueno cuídate adiós-guarde el teléfono y en eso siento que alguien se tira encima, era Lelia quien me abrazaba muy fuerte

-eh… oye espera no… me dejas respirar- decía con el poco aire que me quedaba

-neee gomen y feliz cumpleaños!- lo grito separándose de mi-te debo el regalo

-no te preocupes- le sonreí

-si me preocupo, mañana te- la interrumpí

-etto gomen, me tengo que ir adiós- me fui y ella se despidió de mi a lo lejos con un grito, mientas iba caminando mire la hora-cielos las 6:12 ya es tarde mi madre me matara- dije mientas apuraba el paso.


End file.
